Jane and Emma's Big Plan
by MissyEvil
Summary: Jane and Emma are old friends and recently they started talking again and discovered that they share a problem. They're both in love with a woman but neither knows how to tell the other person. Together they make a plan that just has to work on both Regina and Maura.
1. Jane and Emma's big plan

**SWAN QUEEN AND RIZZLES**

**okay so I saw a post on Tumblr today with Emma and Jane talking and I started searching for crossover's between the two shows but there really aren't many and that's not cool so I decided to write one. It probably won't be very long and I'm sorry for the short first chapter but I'd like to know if you people want me to continue with this. It will mostly just be fluff and Rizzles and Swan Queen feels are ahead :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time and i sadly also don't own Rizzoli and isles. **

* * *

"Come on we have to think of something."

"I really don't know anything they'd agree with."

"Can't we just like, I don't know, kidnap them or something?"

"Maura will complain about her clothes getting dirty." Jane said as she hid her smile behind her beer bottle. It would be fun to see that actually.

"Regina will probably kill us in the process." The blonde responded, a frown on her own face.

"Not your best idea I think."

"You're right."

They both sighed deeply at the same time while they tried to come up with a plan. Jane Rizzoli and Emma Swan had known each other for a long time but since Emma had moved to Boston they hadn't seen each other for some time. It was Jane who'd called the blonde a couple of weeks back saying she had a problem and Emma was the only one who could help her fix it. This was their 10th "meeting" in three weeks.

"It's kinda hard to come up with a plan if you only know one of the two people you're talking about." Jane said while chuckling and Emma couldn't help return it.

"You're right. I'm trying to help you get a girl I don't even know."

"Yeah.." Jane said, her eyes distant as she was clearly thinking about something. Suddenly she put her beer down and leaned over the table.

"I have a plan."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Tell me."

Jane looked around to see if no one was listening, luckily for her the dirty robber wasn't so busy at this hour. "Well, Regina gets jealous easily doesn't she? I mean you told me right?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah but she doesn't really show it."

Jane waved it off, far too enthusiastic. "What if, you go out with Maura, like have dinner with her or something and I go out with Regina and we hint them that we're dating or something and make them jealous, maybe it will push them in the right direction."

Emma opened her mouth to complain but then closed it again, realizing it was in fact a pretty good plan.

"We only have one problem." The blonde said and Jane raised an eyebrow as she took another sip from her beer.

"What?"

"Regina is not my best friend like you and Maura are. If I ask her to come to Boston and have dinner with some girl she doesn't know she's not going to want to come. She won't even eat with me."

The blonde seemed a bit embarrassed by this as she blushed slightly. "Don't tell her she's having dinner with me just make something up and uhh… involve Henry."

Emma smiled. "You're learning."

"First thing you taught me about her, involve the kid and she'll do almost anything."

Emma stood and dropped some money on the table. "I should be going. How about we call tonight to see if we can continue with our plan."

Jane smiled. "Sounds good. Talk to you later and Em!" The blonde turned on her heels and looked at Emma, "Good luck."

* * *

Emma Swan knocked on the door of the mansion later that evening. It was just past dinner time so she was sure Henry would still be up which was exactly what she needed. Things had been a bit weird between Regina and her, after they'd returned from Neverland. Regina had really opened up during the trip and she had shown Emma just how broken and vulnerable she really was which had given the blonde an opportunity to walk past that wall and find the broken woman inside Regina. Nothing had really happened between them, just some comforting hugs on dark nights and some sweet words whispered in ears. But ever since they got Henry back and they were back home Regina seemed to do anything to not have to talk about their time on the ship and what was between them.

Suddenly the door opened and the former Mayor glared at her. "Miss Swan, how can I help you?"

Emma took a deep breath, forcing the nerves inside her to go away. She really hoped Regina would believe her little plan and that Henry – who she had talked to this afternoon on the phone – also had kept up his part of her plan. Her son had figured out all by himself how Emma felt about his mother and the blonde knew that there had been no point in denying. He was far too smart for that. He also knew that she was visiting an old friend who had sort of the same problem and he knew they were making a plan. When Emma had told him about it, he had been all too eager to help her and Jane.

Emma followed Regina into the study and sat down on the couch. "So… you've probably heard about Henry's school project."

"The paper on special careers, yes."

Emma nodded. "That's the one."

Regina handed her a glass of apple cider and Emma didn't know for sure if Regina saw that she needed it or if this was just her trying to be proper. She happily accepted it though.

"Well-" she started but she was cut off by Regina.

"Let me stop you right there dear. If you were thinking about letting him walk around with you the entire day and write a paper about that I'm afraid that I have to tell you that's not going to happen."

Emma shook her head and stood, pacing around the room.

"No, it's just that.. Uh.. I have uh.. a friend.. In Boston… and uh-"

"Stop stammering, it's highly unflattering dear."

Emma couldn't help an eye roll. "As I was saying, I have someone in Boston and she works with the Boston Police Department. Homicide, actually and she said that Henry could take look around her office and meet some of her co-workers. He'd never go out on the streets of course but he could see some of the things they work with."

Right at that moment Henry walked into the study and Emma couldn't help but smile. He was definitely earning those twenty bucks.

"Mom I really wanna go. That would be so awesome and I'd get extra credit for sure."

Regina looked from the sheriff to her son and back, clearly not sure what to do with this.

"It's too dangerous."

"Emma will go with me and she'll watch out for me and her.. friend.. will be there too."

Regina now looked at Emma and narrowed her eyes and the blonde really had trouble hiding how happy she was, it was going to work.

"I will allow this, but I am coming too. We don't want your mother here giving you guns there must be someone responsible around."

The blonde's head snapped to her son and she beamed. Her son returned only a small smile, aware of his mother's eyes on him. Emma turned her head back and forced her smile back to only a small tug of her lips.

"Okay then."

* * *

"Maura?" Jane yelled and she knocked once more.

"Use your key I'm in the bathroom!" Maura yelled back and Jane sighed in frustration before finally searching through her bags for the right key. It took her some time but she got it to open eventually.

Right as she dropped down on the couch Maura appeared from the hallway, looking absolutely perfect and making Jane's stomach do a flip.

"Hey." She stammered and Maura smiled broadly.

"Do you want some wine?"

Jane dropped her head back and looked at Maura – even upside down she still looked good – who was in the kitchen now.

"Only if it's that red from last week because the one from yesterday was disgusting."

Maura laughed softly and grabbed the right bottle, quickly filling up two glasses of wine. As the blonde said down next to Jane and handed her a glass, the dark haired woman quickly took a sip.

"Did you know-" Maura started and Jane groaned, "Did you know that In ancient Greece, a dinner host would take the first sip of wine to assure guests the wine was not poisoned, hence the phrase 'drinking to one's health.'"

Jane smiled softly at her, her eyes widened. "That's.. very interesting Maur."

Jane started tapping the side of her glass but she didn't even notice she was doing it until Maura grabbed her hand and squeezed slightly.

"That's a sign of nervousness."

Jane rolled her eyes and quickly looked somewhere else. "That too."

"Geez Maur, stop diagnosing me I'm okay." Jane said, she really had to hide things better around Maura.

Suddenly the blonde pressed a hand to her chest and Jane flinched. "Whoaaa, what are you doing?" She asked.

The blonde stayed serious however and closed her eyes and she felt Jane's rapidly beating heart under her fingers. After a few moments she opened them again and stared at Jane's wide eyes.

"Why are you so nervous, Jane? Is everything okay?"

"Fine. It's just the case I guess."

Maura seemed to accept the answer as she nodded.

The both said quickly for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company and drinking the wine.

"Anyway," Jane started again, pulling Maura out of her thoughts, "You know that girl Emma I've been talking to?"

The hazel eyed woman nodded. "Yeah, the sheriff from that town with the weird name."

"Yeah. Anyway, we were going to have dinner next week and she'd really like to meet you so do you think you're up for it?"

Maura frowned. "Will you be there."

Jane smiled broadly at her best friend. "Of course!"

Maura returned the smile. "Then I'd love to be there."

* * *

**tell me if you want more :)**


	2. Heard so much about you

**hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but I have so much to write and so little time and just urghh life sucks. well mostly school but okay. anyways I'm tired and I wanna sleep so I'll keep this short. Thank you all for reviewing and reading I really really love all of your reactions and let me know what you thought about this one. **

**x**

* * *

"Henry" Emma hissed as she turned around before quickly focusing on the road again. "Henry" she said a little louder this time, finally causing the boy to turn his head around and focus his attention on his birth mother.

" What?" He whispered back.

Emma pointed at Regina while keeping her eyes on the road. " Is she okay?" She said, looking eyes with her son through the mirror. The boy shifted his eyes from his blonde mother to Regina. The nod he gave Emma after a few moments seemed to relief her.

"It's because we crossed the border," Henry explained, " she lost all her magic."

Emma's worried eyes turned towards the woman sitting next to her, head in her hand and her eyes tightly closed. She kept watching the woman, not being able to pull her gaze. Suddenly Regina took a deep breath and shifted a bit, but her eyes stayed close.

" I'm fine dear, now will you please pay attention to the road before you crash this death trap of a car of yours before we even get there."

Emma couldn't even bring herself to be insulted by the comment about her car, she was way too relieved to hear the woman finally speaking up again and shooting comments towards her. Because that meant that everything was okay.

" How long will we be staying?" Henry asked as he suddenly started bouncing in his seat. He was really excited, even though he knew the truth behind this plan it didn't mean that he wasn't going to enjoy every second of this.

" Three days I told you." Emma said as she drove passed the sign that said 'Massa chutes' they would arrive soon.

The blonde looked at Regina who now only had eyes for the building's outside. She had never been anywhere other than Storybrooke or the enchanted forest so this was a completely new sight to her. Not to Henry of course, who had been here when he'd searched for his birth mother.

" Enjoying the view?" Emma asked.

" Just merely wondering if we are close to our hotel."

The blonde rolled her eyes, Regina would never admit to finding this all pretty damn impressive.

" We are but we're going to the station first, I agreed to meet Jane and Maura there."

" Who's Maura?" Henry asked and she felt Regina's eyes on her too.

" Uhh.. Jane's colleague. She's uh.. she's a medical examiner and Jane's best friend."

" Awesome! Can I go with her too?"

Emma and Regina responded at the same time. " Absolutely not."

* * *

" So you're saying both the first and the second victim pulled €35,000 from their accounts two days before they were killed?" Jane asked as she looked at her partner.

Frost nodded. " Yeah, can't see what they did with it though."

" And it was nowhere on the scene." Korsak added.

Jane frowned and nodded. " Find out where that money went to." She stood up causing both men to look at her.

" Where are you going?" They asked.

She grabbed her jacket as she explained. " I have to get Maura, a friend of mine is coming over with her son and.. his mother and we're showing them around and Henry will be helping us a bit for a school project."

" Oh yeah you told us about that." Frost said, suddenly remembering the story about the blonde.

" Her son and his mother?" Korsak asked with a questioning look on her face.

Jane held up her hands. " Don't ask me, it's complicated or something. Emma doesn't really talk about it."

" But they're not together?" Frankie asked as he suddenly stepped inside the bull pen.

Jane turned around and pointed a finger at her brother. " Don't even think about it."

"Hey Maur." Jane said as she walked into the morgue.

"Hey!" Maura said as she looked up from the dead body lying on her table. She was currently examining the second victim in one week, an eighteen year old girl whose name was Jade they found out after searching for a missing person's report.

"Are you almost done?" Jane asked as she stepped closer and looked sadly at the girl on the table.

" Yes, just finishing some finale things. I found some fibers under her nails and I am sending them to the lab to examine." The blonde said as she pushed something in Jane's face who immediately winced back.

" No! No thank you." Jane said as she held up her hands. Maura just smiled and started walking away as Jane's phone started beeping. " Oh that's Emma, she says she's in front of the station we should go pick her up."

Maura returned and quickly changed out of her scrubs. " I am really excited to meet her, since you've told me so much about her. I saw a picture of her on your Facebook and she looks very pretty, her jaw structure is almost perfect and-" Jane cut the blonde off by placing a hand on her arm.

" Good to know but really Maur, don't say that in front of her."

* * *

"We're here." Emma said as she parked the car in front of the station. " Well this is a lot bigger than the sheriff's station in Storybrooke, maybe you should think about upgrading ours." She said with a teasing smile towards the brunette.

Regina just rolled her eyes and looked out of the window, trying to hide how actually scared she was because of all of this.

Emma caught it of course, that look couldn't be missed on her face but she decided not to push the subject will Henry was still in the car she didn't want to get them both killed. " Okay well I'll just send a quick text to Jane but we can go to the cafeteria already."

Henry was out of the car first and ran towards the stairs of the building. " Careful dear, don't go to far."

Regina called after him and Emma could hear the slight fear in her voice. She took a deep breath and turned around, suddenly standing very close to Regina. " Are you okay?" She asked. Immediately something changed and her true emotions were hidden by a layer of something cold and familiar. Regina was protecting herself.

" Yes, now let's go in because the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can go home again."

As soon as they entered the cafeteria Emma spotted her friend. " Jane!" She called out causing the woman with the wild dark locks to turn around. A big smile spread across her face and she rushed towards Emma, throwing her arms around the woman's neck.

" Hey Emma!" She said, smiling.

The blonde could see the nerves hidden behind that smile but she had to admit that she was pretty nervous herself too. Jane stepped aside and dragged her friend towards her who chuckled a bit at Jane's awkward movement. Emma was immediately jealous, another reminder of the fact that she and the woman standing next to her weren't even friends.

"Hello, I'm Maura nice to meet you." Maura said as she outstretched her hand and Emma shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." The blonde said, just to tease Jane. Looking at the brunette's glare it had seemed to work .

"Great!" Maura responded with a broad smile and Emma was slightly taken aback by the answer. If it had been Regina in that position she would have been all the way on the other side of the building by now.

Slowly Emma turned and smiled nervously at Regina as she dared to touch her arm and bring her forward. "So this is-"

"I am fully capable of introducing myself, thank you dear." Regina said as she placed her Mayor smile on her face and approached Jane.

"Detective Rizzoli?" The brunette could only nod, she was not easily intimidated but gosh.. this woman… "Nice to meet you."

"And you must be Doctor Isles?"

"Yes I am, very nice to meet you Mayor Mills."

Regina smiled and turned around and Emma already knew what it meant.

"Please to meet you Doctor, nice to finally have someone who's vocabulary isn't as limited as Miss Swan's is."

Jane's head shot from Regina and Maura to Emma. "Miss Swan?!" She mouthed and Emma nodded sadly. "I'm sorry." She mouthed again with a frown.

Emma felt Henry slip from her grip as he jumped forward, between Maura and Regina who were having some smartass conversation and right in front of the two new people.

"I'm Henry!"

Jane and Maura immediately laughed. "Great to meet you!" Jane said.

"So… Emma started. What's our plan for today?"

* * *

A couple of hours later they were all getting a bit used to having new people around. Regina was still grumpy because all she wanted was to go to the hotel but she seemed to be getting along with Maura quite well for both ladies.

As Jane send Henry of to go do some research with her brother Jane walked over to where Emma was sitting and leaned in close.

"Isn't it weird that they are getting along?" She asked.

Emma nodded slowly. "It scares me. I feel like Regina is just trying to do something to mess with my head or hurt me."

Jane chuckled softly. "She likes you though."

As this Emma finally looked at her friend and frowned. "Are you crazy, didn't you see that before? She calls me Miss Swan. She hates me."

Regina shook her head and smiled at her friends ignorance. "Well you couldn't see the grin on her face when she said it and trust me that wasn't for Maura, it was for you."

Slowly a smile formed on Emma's lips as she looked back at the pair who were still talking. "Maura likes you too, she just doesn't fully understand."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, truly not understanding.

"Well I've only met her just but you two know each other for a long time right?"

Jane nodded.

"And you have loved her for really long is that true?"

Jane nodded once more, not seeing where her friend was going with this.

"But how long did it take you to realize you were _in love _ with her?"

Finally Jane understood where Emma was going. "Long."

"See! Maura just hasn't realized it yet but damn I wish me and Regina were like that."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Jane said.

"Wanna do a bet?" Emma asked.

"Sure you're on."

* * *

Regina was sort of having a great time. Not that she was willing to admit that to the blonde but still. It was great to finally be out of Storybrooke for a while and it was awesome to see Henry having such a good time. Also, Doctor Maura Isles was great company though her facts could get irritating and weird sometimes she did enjoy the fact that the woman was so bright.

"So how long have you and Emma been best friends?"

Regina almost chocked on the water she was drinking but quickly caught herself. "Excuse me?" She asked because she wasn't sure she'd heard that correctly.

"Oh Jane mentioned something about you and Emma being best friends and since Jane and I are best friends too we could all like go out, for example to an art gallery. Only Jane said we should just get drinks and get Emma drunk she mentioned it being funny if I remember correctly."

Regina frowned. "Well then I'm sure Detective Rizzoli made that up because Miss Swan and I are not friends. We're merely accepting each other because of Henry."

Maura frowned. "Oh. " She said sadly.

"What?"

"Well I feel kind of bad for you because I know Emma is a really great friend to Jane and she seems like she wants to be friends with you too. Besides, did you know that friendship is actually healthy for you and helps you in so many ways in life."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "No, but thank you for informing me but I really have no interest in getting closer with Em- Miss Swan."

Maura caught the little slip but decided to ignore it, not that she could have said anything of course because before they knew it the girls were suddenly jumping them. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura who immediately sunk into the embrace and started laughing as she brought her arms around Jane's neck although the position was awkward with her still sitting down.

"Jane! What are you doing?" She asked, still laughing.

Regina though, reacted quite differently. As soon as Emma wrapped her arms around her in a tight grip her whole body tensed and her face went pale.

"Let me go Miss Swan." She hissed but Emma only shifted and forced the woman up on her feet, still not letting go in the process. She held Regina closer but the brunette felt the panic built up inside her. Flashbacks shooting through her mind of her and Daniel and her mother but also panic because this hug was causing a warm feeling in her belly, something she promised herself she would never feel again for the sake of her own life.

Jane who noticed and recognized the look on Regina's face from a time in her own life coughed and let Maura go, knowing Emma would do the same. They all stood there sort of awkwardly before Henry came rushing towards them and broke the silence. "Did I miss the group hug?!" He said desperately and all adults, even Regina, laughed.

* * *

** I'll try to update faster but with school being a bitch I don't know if I can.. Sorry!**


End file.
